Talk:Szass Tam
Larloch Szass Tam isn't under Larloch's control, he just does business with him occasionally. :"rumor says" ;) Zerak talk 20:32, 31 May 2007 (UTC) ::Not even rumour to that point appears in the sources. There's only mention of their mysterious bargain, as an alliance or deal. Hence I've changed that point. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:59, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Death & Lichdom How did Tam die? In what source is his conversion to lichdom covered? --BEAST, 03:10, May 29, 2012 (UTC) : According to page 4 of Dreams of the Red Wizards, he became a lich in 1159 DR. This is confirmed on page 6 of Sea of Fallen Stars. I'm afraid that's all I know about that part of his history. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 05:07, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :Dreams of the Red Wizards also says, on p52 that he was badly injured in battle with the Wychlaran and HAD to become a lich in order to survive. hashtalk 05:11, May 29, 2012 (UTC) 4th Edition I want to add in this 4th edition information, but I don't know what to do with the existing 3rd edition information. Should I add it in addition to current info or replace it? --Chrysillis (talk) 19:29, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :We'd like to keep all the history of the Forgotten Realms, so please add the 4th edition information following the Forgotten Realms Wiki:Plagiarism and past tense policies. And of course, please . :) Have fun! and thanks for contributing. —Moviesign (talk) 20:38, August 13, 2013 (UTC) : I just looked at the source you mentioned and it is full of crunchy details that we do not allow by policy, but if you look at the template, you will see that it has class3e and class4e parameters, so you could change class to class3e and then add class4e and remove the "3rd". Then put the references in refs3e and refs4e to make it a little neater. Give it a try, we'll help :) —Moviesign (talk) 00:36, August 14, 2013 (UTC) : I made a few minor changes to your edit Chrys, mainly just moved the reference to the refs3e parameter. If you are going to add the 4th ed. info, just fill in the class4e and refs4e parameters and you're done! If you are feeling ambitious, this article could use some reorganization per the guidelines discussed in Forum:Standardizing article sections. Thanks for your efforts. Have fun! —Moviesign (talk) 13:39, August 17, 2013 (UTC) : When you mentioned the crunchy details policy, I realized I had nothing to add. All of the main details I wanted to add were part of his listing. The descriptive text next to it doesn't seem like it belongs in an infobox. So I'm not sure what, if anything, I should add to the infobox from the sourcebook. —Chrysillis (talk) 04:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :: I was referring to his class and level, which would go in a just like his 3rd edition stats, only assigned to class4e. Then the tag can go in refs4e and voila. :) That's really about all we can do for the infobox I think. Unfortunately, 4th edition is very heavy on crunch and light on fluff, as far as I've been able to determine. Have they published anything besides novels that give descriptions of backstory, events, intrigue, politics, factions, conflicts, rivalries, revelries, or rutabagas? —Moviesign (talk) 06:02, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes, many sourcebooks list a lot more information about his history, but I don't have any of them yet beyond what I've listed already. Okay, I'll add that much to the 4e part. On a side note, I was wondering if it'd be okay to separate the history based on which novel it took place in. Right now, it's all just jumbled together and I thought it'd look nicer if it was listed by what took place by novel. —Chrysillis (talk) 06:14, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Dead ring edit Just to say it, the last edit is true its just that the story from Malark learning his plan to the part that ends the book Unholy is not part of the article. So last edit is true its page 342. Now that I'm looking at it there is nothing from that book! Haha! A reason to read it again! Unless someone edits it before me? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 11:33, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Public Domain?? The image file:DeadThay_10.jpg is labeled "public domain", while clearly not falling into that category... unless the artist gave up all rights to it. What is the source? --Sings-With-Spirits (talk) 23:03, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :This is addressed at the file page itself. — BadCatMan (talk) 04:21, November 21, 2015 (UTC)